As Soft As A Petal
by hphglover
Summary: An unexpected interruption turns into so much more than two professors and a student ever expected. This is part of the Extracurricular Activities series of one-shots.


_A/N: This one-shot was written for a prompt I got from Dexslytherin. This one goes along with the Extracurricular Activities one-shots I've been posting. If you look in my profile, you'll know which actresses we envision when we write these stories._

_As a big disclaimer, none of the characters belong to me; I'm just having fun with them. This also includes consensual sex between teachers and a student. If that is not your cup of tea, hit the back button now. You have been warned! _

_While two of these characters are not "popular", I love writing about them and you will see more from time to time. As a last thing, if any of my One Step readers are reading this one, I promise I'm working on the last chapter, it's just not where I want it to be yet._

**As Soft as a Petal**

Septima sat on top of her desk, legs spread to accommodate the blonde between them. Fleur was currently playing with strands of her chestnut hair and smiling at her, something that always served to relax her and make her feel better. Her arms were wrapped around the younger professor's waist, fingers resting lightly at the small of her back. Classes were over for the day and she had wanted to see Fleur before they had to head to dinner, so she had sent her a note to meet her in her classroom when her last class was over. It was the quiet times they shared together that made her forget about the long days, the students that didn't give an actual damn about learning or the many responsibilities of their jobs.

The blonde was looking particularly delicious in her black pencil skirt, light grey silk button up and black heels. Fleur's hair was up in a mussed enough chignon to make it look like she wasn't as uptight as many people thought and her black-rimmed glasses completed the look that Septima knew distracted both her male and female students. Fleur Delacour was one sexy lady and she had been enjoying her company for the better part of a year now. While they weren't official or committed to each other, they still spent a lot of their free time together. She wasn't sure why they hadn't gone further than friends with benefits, but it seemed to suit them both for the time being.

Not to say they weren't a little jealous or possessive at times. In fact, some of their best romps between the sheets had come after one or the other had felt threatened by someone else. Still, neither took the last step to make them official and Septima figured if they were meant to be together, it would happen when it was the right time and not a second before.

"What 'as you thinking so much, darling?" Fleur asked softly as she rested one hand on Septima's shoulder and traced the small frown between her eyebrows with a delicate finger. "Did something 'appen during classes that upset you?"

Septima tugged Fleur even closer and kissed her lips softly. "Not really. I've just been a little frustrated lately. It's been a stressful week and I just wanted to spend a little time with you."

"I like 'earing that. What do you say about going to my flat in Paris this weekend? There are no classes on Monday and you know we usually 'ave a lot of fun when we do that. We can do a little shopping, eat at your favorite café and spend the weekend being lazy."

Septima closed her eyes as Fleur's fingers threaded through her hair once more, the slow and rhythmic movements soothing her nerves. "That sounds like a really good idea, actually."

"Oui?"

"Mm," was all she managed before pulling Fleur flush against her and kissing her softly once more.

Only this time she didn't pull away, but kept their lips pressed together. She suckled on Fleur's bottom lip before biting it gently, drawing a little whimper from her lover. Wanting to hear more, she ran her tongue over the seam of her lips asking Fleur to let her taste her deeper. Fleur's body melted against hers as she opened her mouth to let Septima's tongue in, hand tightening around a handful of silky tresses. Tilting her head a little to the side, Septima deepened the kiss, stroking Fleur's tongue lazily with her own, tasting the remnants of something minty and Fleur's own intoxicating taste. She could never get enough of her kisses and their loving, even if she never admitted to it out loud. She just hoped Fleur knew she cared by her actions since she wasn't always able to say how she felt.

In retrospect, the reason they worked so well was because Fleur didn't push for anything, didn't make her talk if she wasn't ready and just accepted her as she was. It made her want to be better for the blonde and she made sure to show her affection when it was only the two of them.

Breaking the kiss, her eyes found Fleur's and she smiled knowingly when she saw the darkened blue irises of her eyes. "Do we have time before dinner for a little loving?" she husked and she playfully bit Fleur's chin.

"Do I ever deny you?" Fleur countered as her fingers went to the buttons of Septima's shirt. "It's not like we 'ave to eat in the 'all if we don't want to. We can always 'ave a 'ouse elf bring us something to eat a later."

"Wonder if they know we're together," Septima said absently as she pulled Fleur's shirt out of her skirt. "They've seen us at each other's quarters in just silk robes plenty of times."

Fleur, knowing how Septima was about certain things, didn't call her out on what she had just said and simply focused on unbuttoning her shirt and placing butterfly kisses on the exposed skin. Inside, however, she was thrilled that the brunette would even think that they were _together_. Gasping when she felt Septima's fingernails drag slowly across her abs, she retaliated by biting the side of her neck softly on the one spot she knew drove the older woman wild. It was obviously time for action and not thinking.

"_Fuck_," Septima hissed before grabbing a handful of silvery blonde hair and pulling Fleur back up to kiss her hungrily.

It wasn't long before both of their shirts were fully unbuttoned and Septima's hands were covering Fleur's silk clad breasts, massaging the soft globes as her thumbs ran over hardened nubs. Fleur was working on Septima's neck once more, hands undoing the slim black belt at her waist when she felt the brunette stiffen.

"_We have company_," Septima whispered hurriedly as she grabbed the sides of Fleur's shirt and brought them together to cover the blonde, even if her back was to the person watching them from the opened classroom door. She was protective of her lover, after all.

"_Merde_," Fleur whispered back as she did the same with Septima's shirt and straightened up, turning her head to see who had come in the room. Her eyes widened when she saw one of their students there, seemingly frozen on the spot, eyes wide and almost unfocussed.

They had discussed the girl plenty of times, both because she was a gifted student and because she seemed to have a little crush on the older woman. Fleur also knew Septima had a soft spot for the girl, even if she had never vocalized it as such. Buttoning the middle three buttons of her shirt, she turned around in Septima's arms but didn't move from in between her legs. She locked eyes with their student and motioned for her to come farther into the room, her mind already alive with possibilities.

"Miss Zeller," she called out when the girl didn't move. "Please come down 'ere."

Rose looked between both of her professors, eyes wide and scared, as she took a couple of steps into the classroom. She jumped slightly when the door closed and locked with a simple motion of Fleur's hand. She hadn't known her young professor knew how to do silent magic.

"I – I'm s-sorry," she managed brokenly. "I should h-have knocked."

"Its okay, Rose," Fleur told her in a soft voice trying to make her feel somehow at ease. "Just come down 'ere."

Septima watched with a little trepidation, but didn't say anything. She knew Fleur was up to something, she just didn't know what and knowing the blonde as well as she did, she knew it would be something life altering for one of them.

"Come closer," Fleur continued and extended her arm towards Rose when the girl hesitated.

"P -professor, I really s-should go," she tried.

Fleur cocked her head to the side, settled her body fully into the vee of Septima's legs and casually observed the timid girl in front of them. She prided herself in being a people watcher and being able to tell what they were feeling with great accuracy. Right now, while her body language showed that Rose was clearly nervous, her eyes showed that she liked what she saw – a lot. It was then that she fully made up her mind as to her course of action. Above all she wanted to please her lover and let her engage in one of her fantasies.

"As I see it, you 'ave two options and neither one involves you leaving this room anytime soon," she started in a husky tone of voice smirking internally when she noticed the effect it had on Rose. "Option one, you stay there and watch me make love to Septima." She almost smiled at the sudden gasp coming from both women. _So predictable._ "Or option two, and the one I would prefer you chose, you come closer and participate."

"Fleur!" Septima cried out as her hands tightened slightly around the blonde's waist. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Non, darling. I'm simply giving you both the opportunity to fulfill your fantasy," she said nonchalantly with a raised eyebrow as she continued to look at a visibly shaken Rose. "And don't even try to deny it. _Either_ of you. I've seen the looks that pass between you and this is the perfect opportunity to act on it."

"P-professor," Rose tried again before clearing her throat and looking at Septima, which only serve to unnerve her even more when she saw the interest swirling in her hazel eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Fleur pressed, hand still extended towards the younger girl. She crooked her finger beckoning her closer still.

She felt Septima's hands flex around her waist when Rose took a step in their direction, and even if it was hesitant, it was also promising.

"Fleur, you don't have to do this, darling," Septima said softly trying to get the blonde's attention.

"I know, mon amour, but this is something I know you want and I'm willing to let you 'ave it."

Rose finally reached them at that point and lifted her hand to grasp onto Fleur's as if it was a lifeline. Tugging her closer, Fleur moved from her place between Septima's legs and guided Rose to take her place.

Rose looked at Septima in silence as the seconds ticked by, neither saying a word and neither reaching out for the other. Fleur observed them with a slight frown and figured maybe she was in the way. Ignoring the pang of jealousy swirling inside of her at the mere thought of leaving them alone, she pushed it down and concentrated on making Septima happy.

"I'll lock the door on my way out," she told them softly as she took a step back and turned to leave.

"Fleur, _no_," Septima exclaimed as she tried to stand, but was unable to because Rose was firmly planted between her legs and at some point, her hands had landed on Septima's thighs.

Seeing the desperation in Septima's eyes, Rose turned around quickly. "Professor Delacour, please stay," she called out softly. She was actually impressed with herself that she managed an entire sentence without stuttering.

Fleur stopped walking and turned around to see both women watching her intently. "But I thought you'd prefer to be alone."

"I interrupted your time together," Rose said shyly. "The least I can do if you want me to stay is to ask you to stay as well."

Fleur's smile was radiant as she walked closer to the pair. "I always knew you were a brilliant girl, mon ange."

Rose blushed scarlet at the compliment. "Thank you, professor."

"_Fleur_," the blonde said softly.

Rose frowned. "What?"

"My name is Fleur, Rose, and I'd rather you call me by my name right now." Fleur winked at her playfully. "Unless calling us _professor_ will make this better for you."

Rose's blush deepened even more and Septima chuckled behind her, seemingly out of her earlier stupor. Walking right up to Rose, Fleur kissed her forehead gently before turning her back around to face Septima.

"Hi," Septima said softly as her hands settled on Rose's hips, bringing her a little closer to her.

"Hi," Rose answered back softly.

"Is this what you want?" the brunette asked. At Rose's nod, she frowned a little. "I'd rather you gave me a verbal response, Rose. We don't want to do anything you're not sure of."

"I – I'm sure," she said.

Septima swallowed visibly before looking at Fleur over Rose's shoulder. The blonde smiled at her, reassuring her with a little nod. Using one of her hands, she pulled Fleur closer so that she was flushed against Rose's back and smiled knowingly when the younger girl let out a tiny whimper. Yeah, her Fleur had that effect on most people and she knew Rose was in for a treat.

Fleur's hands settled on Rose's shoulders and pressed a little, trying to get the girl to relax. "Rose, we promise to be gentle and take good care of you," she husked close to her ear, making the younger girl shudder visibly. "We just want to make you feel good."

"And if you want to stop at any time, all you have to do is say so," Septima continued.

Rose nodded. "I don't t-think stopping will be an o-option," she told her quietly and her blush deepened once more.

"Good," was all Septima managed before cupping her face gently and pressing their lips together for the first time.

Fleur watched as Septima used her skilled mouth to coax a deeper kiss out of their student. She felt the twinge of jealousy again but pushed it back knowing this was something her lover wanted and she always wanted to please her. Besides, if she was honest with herself, she'd admit it was bloody hot to see them kissing and she knew it would only get better from there. Not wanting to interrupt their kiss, she settled for running her fingers softly through Rose's long hair and she was rewarded when Rose sought out her free hand and wrapped it around her waist as she let more of her weight lean back against Fleur's front.

Taking that as a good sign, the blonde let her fingers trail under Rose's hoodie and shirt to the warm skin of her abs. She was pleasantly surprised to find definition there and she remembered Rose was one of the best players of her house's Quidditch team. It was clear she was in amazing shape and she suddenly couldn't wait to see the rest of her. She ran the hand that had been playing with Rose's hair down the side of her neck, following her spine and finally going around her waist to join the other under Rose's shirt. She ran her nails lightly over the trembling muscles on her stomach and smirked when she heard the unmistakable mewing sounds coming from the younger woman.

Septima, for her part, was devouring Rose's mouth slowly and thoroughly. Her fingers found the zipper of Rose's hoodie and started working it down, her hands brushing against Fleur's and smiling into the kiss knowing the blonde was getting Rose more worked up. When the hoodie had been unzipped, she broke the kiss and went for the girl's neck, knowing that if she looked into her eyes right then she would stop what they were doing when reality set in. Even as much as she was enjoying this, and as grateful as she was to her lover for making it happen, it was still bothering her that Rose was their _student_.

So she hid her face on Rose's neck and nipped at the skin, soothing her little love bites with her tongue. Without having to ask for it, Fleur was already removing Rose's hoodie from her body and then it wasn't long before her shirt hit the floor as well. She could see from the corner of her eye that Fleur was lightly caressing Rose's back and torso as she dropped little kisses on her shoulders.

Rose had to close her eyes because she was feeling like she was going on sensory overboard with two pairs of hands caressing her skin ever so softly and two hot mouths peppering kisses everywhere they could reach. Unbelievably so, there was a tightening forming between her legs and she knew her knickers would be ruined within seconds if her professors kept up what they were doing for much longer. As it was, just thinking about them being her mentors made a warm rush of warmth seep through her folds and soak her knickers even more. She moaned softly as she pressed her legs together trying to ease the ache there.

"Have you done this before?" Septima asked suddenly as she lifted her head and looked at Rose.

Both women felt the sudden tensing on Rose's body and had their answer before she could even voice it. Fleur's hands stilled on her shoulders and Septima's frown grew.

"Do you honestly want your first time to be like this, with us?" Fleur asked when no one said anything or made a move to continue.

"Yes," Rose said firmly, no hesitation whatsoever in her voice. "I don't think I could ask for anything better than this at this point."

"You're positive?" Fleur pressed.

Rose turned around and without saying anything, cupped Fleur's cheeks and pressed their lips together. She sucked on the bottom lip before nibbling on it softly and when Fleur gasped in surprise at her boldness, she pushed her tongue in to stroke it against Fleur's. Fleur's hands moved down Rose's sides and settled at her hips as she returned the kiss.

Septima watched in wonder and if she was honest with herself, she was also a little jealous. She couldn't help it, but anytime someone touched Fleur and it wasn't her, it made her want to pull her away from the person. As much as she wanted Rose, it was still a little unsettling to see them kiss so freely. But it was also hot – there was no doubt about that – so she continued to watch as her fingers trailed absently down the middle of Rose's back, smirking when she felt the younger woman shiver.

Knowing there was no turning back at this point, she decided to forget her jealousy over Fleur and her worry over Rose's virginity and pushed them to the back of her mind as she reminded herself that they were all adults and very capable of making their own decisions. If they were there, it was because they wanted to be and no harm would come of it.

Moving her hands up she didn't stop until she was at the clasp of Rose's bra and she undid it slowly before pushing the sides apart and kissing the newly exposed skin as she pulled Rose's body back against her so she could work on unbuttoning Fleur's shirt again.

Rose was lost in Fleur's mouth when she felt Septima undoing her bra and her knees almost buckled on her. She was just glad the blonde had her firmly by the waist and she didn't embarrass herself by falling. She moaned softly into Fleur's mouth when she felt Septima's lips on her exposed back and shuddered when she was pulled more firmly against her front. She felt the older woman's hands working on Fleur's shirt and didn't waste any time pushing the garment off of her shoulders when Septima was done. She wasn't sure where she was coming up with her boldness, but she wanted to please both of them in a way that she never wanted to please anyone before.

Fleur shook her shirt off finally and let it fall to the ground. She groaned a little when she closed the distance between herself and Rose and felt their skin touch for the first time. Sneaking her hands behind Rose, she hooked her fingers onto Septima's pants loops and pulled her flush against Rose's back so that the three of them were pressed as tightly together as possible.

Breaking the kiss, she looked into Rose's eyes before giving Septima a quick look over their student's shoulder. Looking back at Rose, she ran the backs of her fingers down her cheek.

"Last chance to back out of this, Rose," she warned kindly.

"Should I kiss you again to prove to you that I am where I want to be?" she countered.

Septima couldn't help but chuckle at Rose's bold statement. "Seeing as we're all in agreement, should we take this to the bedroom then? I'd hate for one of the house elves to come into the classroom to clean and find us in a compromising situation."

"I think you're right, mon amour. We're taking a risk as it is and we don't want to get any of us in trouble. Would that be alright with you, Rose?"

"Whatever pleases you both," she answered as her eyes traveled over Fleur's shoulders and chest. Her fingers were just itching to touch the creamy and soft looking skin but she was trying to control herself.

Fleur, however, noticed the look and smiled tenderly. "You can touch _all_ you want, for as _long_ as you want, once we're behind closed doors. That goes for Septima as well, dear."

She saw Rose shiver at her words and took a step back. Grabbing their things from the floor – it wouldn't do to leave evidence of their romp behind, after all – she took Rose's hand and started walking to the back of Septima's classroom, where the door to her private quarters was. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed that Septima was still sitting on her desk watching them hungrily.

"You coming, lover?" she called out to her and grinned wolfishly when Septima jumped up from the desk and started coming after them.

Once inside the room, Fleur closed the door after them and cast several strong spells on the door. No one would be able to come in unless she wanted them to and she felt better knowing she was protecting Septima and Rose.

Septima took Rose's hand then and started leading her to her room. Fleur watched them with a small smile, finally feeling at peace with their decision to include Rose into their lives, if only for the one night. Who knew what would happen after, but for now, she was content that this was happening and her jealousy had disappeared.

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes, mon amour," she addressed Septima when she finally entered the room.

Septima looked over at her lover and smiled wickedly. "Then maybe you should do something about it."

"Mm, it will be my pleasure," she husked as she walked over to her and pulled her close.

She ran her hands from her waist up the middle of her torso and ended up cupping her silk clad breasts. While her fingers were busy, she peppered a trail of kisses up the side of the brunette's neck to her ear, catching the lobe between her teeth and pulling lightly. Septima moaned as her hands found purchase on Fleur's hips to keep her close.

Rose watched in amazement as she moved closer to the bed and sat on it. Her legs could no longer support her and watching her two beautiful professors go at each other was simply mind boggling. She felt the tightening between her legs again as she pressed them together and whimpered lightly. This was beyond incredible and she could hardly believe she was even there witnessing as Fleur's mouth moved closer to Septima's and then engaged her in a fiery kiss.

She swallowed with difficulty when she heard the little mewling noises they were making as they caressed each other's bodies lightly, affectionately and with practiced ease. It was obvious they were familiar with each other and there was a tenderness there that could not be denied. She wondered briefly how long they had been together but her thoughts were soon erased when she saw Septima's hand move to Fleur's bottom and squeeze. She clearly heard Fleur's appreciative groan and her mind felt like it was about to implode. Hot, lightning like bolts ran from her chest to her core as she watched them practically devour each other's mouths, their hands getting bolder as their obvious need for each other escalated even more. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life and she couldn't take her eyes off of them.

"_Fuck_," she whispered, but it was loud enough that her professors heard her and they finally broke the kiss to look at her.

Fleur smirked as she licked her lips. "'Ow very rude of us to ignore you, poppet." Walking over to Rose, she put her hands on her knees and parted her legs. She watched as Rose took a shuddering breath before leaning closer and kissing her lips softly. "You'll 'ave to forgive us. Sometimes we just get carried away and forget everything around us."

"I don't mind," Rose assured her as her eyes roamed over Fleur's flushed chest again. She couldn't help but notice how her hardened nipples were pushing against the silk of her bra. She felt her exposed nipples follow suit and she shivered again.

Fleur, noticing this, smirked once more and put her hand on Rose's shoulder, pushing lightly until she was laying back on the bed and resting against the pillows. While she watched her, she undid the button on the back of her skirt and pushed it down. Rose's eyes followed every movement and Fleur couldn't help the rush of heat that ran down her back when the brunette licked her lips unconsciously. Putting one of her knees right between Rose's legs making sure to press against her core, Fleur climbed onto the bed and hovered over her.

Septima leaned against one of the bedposts and watched as Fleur moved in a predatory way over Rose and took a shaky breath when she lowered her head, her silvery blonde hair brushing against Rose's skin and making her shudder. Not giving Rose time to recover, Fleur ran the tip of her tongue over one of the little buds and the younger girl whimpered lightly, hands now gripping the bedspread.

"Darling," Fleur called out without moving away from Rose.

"Mm?" she responded absently, eyes still roaming over Fleur's body. She couldn't help that the blonde had a delectable arse and that it was prominently displayed in front of her. Her hands were itching to touch it and it was all she could do to control herself. She didn't want to scare Rose after all.

"Get undressed and come play with Rose and I, please, mon amour," she husked as she leaned down again and took Rose's nipple in her mouth, sucking softly on it.

"As you wish, dear," Septima responded as she unbuttoned her pants and let them drop to the floor. Her shirt soon followed but she kept her lace underwear on.

She ran her hand up the back of Fleur's leg until she reached her bottom, fingers lingering for a moment before moving on to her back. Once she reached the back of her bra, she wasted no time undoing it and letting it fall forward. Leaning over her, she kissed the soft skin as her hands moved to cup her breasts, squeezing as a smug little smile formed on her lips when Fleur moaned against Rose's nipple, making their young charge whimper again.

"Now I think it's Rose that's wearing too many clothes still, don't you, darling?" she asked Fleur.

She let go of Rose's nipple with a little pop and looked down her body to her jeans. "She is."

"If you straddle her stomach, I will take care of the jeans," she offered as Fleur continued to pepper kisses around Rose's breasts.

Fleur didn't waste any time and straddled the brunette under her, finished taking off her bra and tossed it to the side. Then she laced her fingers through Rose's and brought their hands to rest on each side of Rose's head. She looked down at the young girl and smiled at her.

"'Ow are you feeling, chérie?"

Rose smiled back. "Happy."

Fleur nodded. "I'm 'appy to 'ear that." Lowering her head she kissed Rose again, softly and deeply.

Septima climbed onto the bed and kneeled between Rose's legs. Her hands went to the button of Rose's jeans and she unbuttoned them. She lowered the zipper down slowly and she felt Rose tremble under her as her fingers brushed against her core. Wasting no more time, she grabbed the jeans and started pulling them down when Rose lifted her hips slightly to help along. Once done, she started kissing her way up Rose's legs, nipping and licking at her skin as she went.

Rose broke the kiss and took a deep breath as her fingers tightened around Fleur's. She was feeling so many things at once that she didn't know what to do with herself. Her eyes sought Fleur's and she saw the understanding in her blue eyes and somehow that calmed her down again.

"Want more?" Fleur asked her gently.

"_So_ much more," she responded.

"And you shall get it," the blonde promised her before she lowered her head and started kissing her again.

For the next few hours, Fleur and Septima worshiped Rose's body. The girl had never experienced anything like it and she knew she would never forget what had transpired between them that night. Septima and Fleur took her to indescribable places again and again, showing her just how wonderful loving a woman could be. When it was time to breach that last barrier, they did it together and with a gentleness that brought tears to Rose's eyes. As she had winced in pain, they had comforted her until she had assured them she was fine and they had continued.

While Rose had taken a break to rest her body, Septima and Fleur had loved each other as Rose watched in wonder. Unsurprisingly, seeing them go at each other had gotten her worked up again and she had finally felt comfortable enough with herself to join them. Her touches had been tentative at first, but the patient professors had guided her gladly, showing her things they liked and praising her when she did something they really enjoyed.

In the middle of the night, Fleur had left the room to call a house elf to bring them food to nourish their starving bodies. She had waited for him to come back outside of the bedroom since she didn't want him to see Rose. He was back a few minutes later with bowls of soup, a tray of sandwiches, fresh fruit and a pot of tea. Thanking him profusely for taking care of them so late at night, Fleur went back into the room and smiled when she saw her lover and Rose lying side by side on the bed, conversing lightly. She took a moment to look at them, a small smile adorning her lips when she realized this was something she could get used to seeing. The young girl had certainly grown on them over the last few hours and she knew now it would not be a onetime thing.

Noticing Fleur, Septima sat up and extended her arm towards her. "Come, darling, we've missed you."

Fleur chuckled. "I was only gone for a few minutes, mon amour."

"Long enough for us to miss you," she insisted.

Sitting up next to Septima, Rose made room for Fleur as she laid the tray in the middle of the big bed and sat down. The conversation was kept light while they ate and to Rose, it never once felt uncomfortable to sit there, naked, with two of her professors. If anything, she felt at ease and appreciated.

"How are you feeling, Rose?" Septima asked as she sipped her tea.

Rose couldn't help the shy smile that formed on her lips. "Amazing."

"Not sore?" the blonde inquired worriedly.

Rose shrugged a little. "Some, but nothing too bad."

"A 'ot bath might 'elp with that in the morning. I'll fix you one before you 'ave to go tomorrow," Fleur offered.

Rose's smile grew. "You don't have to."

"I know, but I'd like to. You're not feeling it now because everything is so new, but I know when you wake up you'll be sore. Believe me, I'm talking from experience 'ere," she finished as her eyes found Septima's and she winked at the older woman.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she quipped with a little smirk. "Besides, I've woken up plenty tired before as well because of you." Directing her eyes to Rose, she told her, "Listen to her, dear. She knows best."

Nodding, Rose put her empty cup down and leaned back against the pillows, the night's events finally catching up with her. She yawned as she stretched her body while Fleur and Septima watched with amusement.

"Sleepy?" Fleur asked as she brushed a lock of Rose's hair away from her cheek.

"Mm, yeah," she admitted.

Septima levitated the tray away from the bed and lay back down on one side of Rose as Fleur laid on her other side. After cuddling in close to their new charge, they both pecked her lips before kissing each other tenderly over Rose's chest before settling down for the night.

As Fleur lifted the bed covers over them, Rose settled in more comfortably against the warm bodies flanking her and she smiled as the lights were turned off and she shut her eyes. Never in her wildest dreams would she had come up with what had happened between them, nor the tenderness she had experience from the two women the school mostly considered aloof and even cold. She now knew nothing could be further from the truth and she also knew she'd want a repeat of it any time they wanted to.

Fleur ran her fingers through Rose's soft tresses until she fell asleep. Once she knew the younger girl was out, she lifted her body and rested her weight on her elbow.

"Mon amour," she called out softly. "Are you still awake?"

Septima stirred before copying Fleur's movements. "I am, darling."

"'Ow are you feeling?"

Septima thought about it for a moment before answering. "I'd have to go with _bloody brilliant_ and mostly thanks to you."

Fleur couldn't help but smile. "I guess we're feeling the same then."

"Would you like this to happen again?" she asked carefully.

"I'll be honest and tell you at first I was jealous, but I got over it and truly enjoyed myself, so if you want to, this could 'appen again."

Septima sighed quietly. "I was jealous as well, darling." Finding Fleur's hand, she intertwined their fingers over Rose's stomach. "We might not speak openly about feelings and such, but I hope you know how very special you are to me and I don't particularly like sharing you, either. But I don't know, there was something about being with Rose that made it easier somehow."

"I do know you care, just as I care about you. And while I don't like sharing either, she's a very sweet girl, non? It was 'ard to resist. At least I know we made 'er first experience a remarkable one."

"That we did, love, that we did. So this might happen again, then?"

"If she wants, I'd think so."

"Thank you for this," she said softly.

"Anything for you, mon amour."

"Still want to go to Paris this weekend?"

"Mm, yes, I'd like that very much."

"Good. We'll leave tomorrow after we know Rose is safe in her dorm and we'll come back Tuesday morning in time for school."

"Sounds brilliant. I do want you to myself for a little bit."

"It's settled then. Now, let's get some sleep. Good night, darling."

"'Night, mon ange."


End file.
